The Dark Pair
by Pinkyrules12
Summary: This is what would have happened if Elena went with Damon in the beginning of the book "The Struggle."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So this fan fiction is really about Vampire Diaries, now it's a book series and a tv show, this is about the books, the end of the first one and the beginning of the second, this is what would have happened if Elena went with Damon and became queen of the shadows.

"Come with me Elena, be with me, become queen of the shadows and rule with me. You can have all the power you want, all the power in the world." Damon proposes.

Elena felt anger rise in her, bile rise in her throat. "No." She choked out, "I will never join you." Elena remembered she must not forget something, but what was it?

"Elena you can rule, have all the power in the world, you can be queen, you and I can be together." He sounded so compelling, his dark, beautiful, majestic voice, Elena was forgetting everything but his offer, his voice, his closeness to her.

"I-I can't, it wouldn't be..." She didn't finish her sentence. She was think hard on what she was supposed to remember. "I... I shouldn't."

"But you must." Damon took a step closer to her, she could feel his cool hand on her neck.

"I can't accept the offer, but it sounds so... So very nice."

Damon smiled. "Yes, yes it does." He tilted her head up, leaning his head closer to her neck, he breathed in her lovely scent. He kissed he soft white throat, she gasped in delight.

"I... I... Yes, yes." Elena whispered. "I will, I'll come with you."

Damon smiled, "You made the right choice Elena." With itch that he bit her gently, just to share blood.

Elena felt a sharp pain but it faded almost instantly, it was replaced by pure joy, the feeling of giving, of nuturing. She still felt the cold bite through her light sweater but she could care less, she just wanted to feel the joy of giving. Damon pulled away from Elena and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, he rolled up a sleeve and bit his wrist, causing it to bleed, he held it out to Elena and she took it greedily.

Damon let her drink, she drank deeply from him, feeling nothing but joy and darkness enter her. Elena knew she wanted this, but she felt she wanted something else, but Damon was the only thing she wanted right now. She pulled away from his wrist, watching it heal its self leaving no mark.

There was blood on Elena's mouth, she brought her arm up to wipe it away but Damon did it for her wiping the edges of her mouth with his sleeve, then he kissed her, lightly at first then hungrily.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena had blacked out shortly after Damon kissed her, she awoke to find herself in her bed. She sat up and looked around, she saw Damon sitting in a chair across the room, his eyes closed.

"Morning Elena." He said already by her side, sitting on the bed next to her with his arms around her.

"When did I get here?" Elena asked him.

"I brought you here, after you almost froze." He smiled, Elena smiled back she felt happy to be around him, happier then she ever did with anyone else.

"When do you want to become like me?" Damon asked lightly.

"Soon. The sixth." Elena replied.

"Four days, you want to say your good byes, of course, while your first few months maybe a few years you can stay with your family. I'm not a terrible person." Damon states.

"Wait, what did Aunt Judith say when you brought me here? What did you tell her?"

"That I found you walking alone in the cemetery, you were freezing and I brought you home in my car, you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I carried you up in here after she invited me in. I left and then came back through the window. I said you had been crying because my stupid brother broke your heart. But I didn't use those words of course." He said. "I actually said, 'Stephan is actually my brother, I'm visiting from Italy, he broke Elena's heart' that's what I said."

"Did she like you?"

"Yes. She liked me, not as much as I like you but, she did like me." Damon nuzzled Elena's neck. She shivered in delight. "Your aunt is coming." Damon said suddenly quiet, he disappeared.

Aunt Judith walked in and was surprised to see Elena awake.

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Fine, I feel fine, I'm still tired though. I'm also hungry, and sore."

"I'll bring you some soup." Aunt Judith left the room and returned five minutes later with chicken noodle soup. She smiles and leaves. Damon is back by Elena's side in mere seconds.

"Chicken noodle... Sounds delightful." He said sarcastically.

"Yes, I know."

"I know something that sounds better."Damon whispers, smiling. He leaned his head close to Elena's throat, taking in her scent. "But you're too weak now from yesterday."

Elena eats her soup, not really tasting it.

"I've decided, I don't want to wait till the sixth, I want to do it tomorrow." Elena tells him.

"Your family need to like me first." He says. Damon stands up. "Speaking of which, I'm going to go and ask to come and see you." He disappears and Elena hears the doorbell ring.


End file.
